V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E
(4-round simultaneous burst) * * ** ** * |type = Primary |grade = |released = 15.6.0 |efficiency/_damage = 58 |fire_rate = *99 (600 rpm) (burst) *93 (after burst shot) |capacity = 20 (max 100) (20 default) |mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |range = All |theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed |supported_maps = All (except Knife Party) |cost = 340 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = Hand Gatling's }} The V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E is a Primary weapon released in the 15.6.0 update. Description "Developed by the Arrandale Military Supplies during the years of Middle East attacks, this weapon is designed with precision and military might. After approval and mass production of the V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E by the Armed Forces of United Blocks, this weapon was finally made into mass-production, therefore being sold at the price of $600. Blessed for its quality and top-of-the-line accuracy, this weapon can be used for all ranges when it comes to attacks. That being said, the user can effortlessly snipe enemies from afar from up to 1500 meters (1 km) according to the Research & Development team tested it in the proving grounds. With a specially-designed RIS with a heat-insulating element, it allows the user to fire continuously without worrying too much regarding the heat of the barrels. Equipped with the underbarrel grenade launcher whose projectiles defy gravity, this weapon can be described at best as '''multipurpose', meaning that this weapon can adapt to most environments such as when encountering hiding enemies and unwary snipers.'' Last but not the least, this weapon sports four barrels, which fires four rounds in a single round usage. This is useful as a menace to armor and defense systems, making them useful for tearing down heavily-armored vehicles and shields. Furthermore, you can burst fire if you wish to conserve ammo. Due to these features, this weapon is mass-produced for the Armed Forces of United Blocks for the preparation of the Middle East attacks." Appearance It is a battle rifle with the desert camouflage, stock (with the armrest), 6X scope, four barrels, cylindrical magazine, and the underbarrel grenade launcher equipped with the extend barrel. One the receiver, there is a white label which states V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E K78-R94 in white. Strategy It deals a frightening damage, high fire rate and good capacity, fairly-high mobility and phenomenal accuracy. Tips *This weapon can actually be used in a "Spray and Pray" type manner. Fortunately, its above-average magazine capacity supports this. **However, make sure to keep your shots count since it fires four ammo altogether per shot. *Aim for the head as this will deal more damage. This is quite devastating since it fires four bullets per shot. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage per second. *Its ability to fire four rounds in unison while consuming only one ammo physically allows the deadly damage to ensue. *Its grenade launcher is ideal for area denial attacks. *Its 6X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Use it like the Eckodile Rifle. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot (reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scope in a headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels). *Because of the minuscule little recoil, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle. *It has a fairly large ammo size, so do not mind firing much. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *Having a Backup weapon is essential when this weapon runs out of reserve ammo. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *Note that the grenade launcher's projectiles it lobs have travel time, though it is somewhat fast. *The reloading animation of the primary weapon and the underbarrel grenade launcher are separate from each other, meaning to say that you will have to reload only one in a row, which will reduce reloading time. *Its grenade launchers are helpful for the following situations: **Being crowded by enemies. **When the enemy tries to hide from you. **When someone is standing still or is AFK. **When the enemy is complacent. *Effective against mobile targets and useful for tearing down enemy armor. *Aim carefully as ammo runs dry quickly. *Take advantage of the fast reload and reload often. **Cowboy Hat and Hitman Mask grant even shorter reload time. *The grenade launcher can be used to deal devastating damage on Battle Mech and Robot Samurai, and even these gadget's mobility cannot save themselves from this weapon's grenade launcher blasts. *You can use this in all ranges due to its massive accuracy, allowing the user more margin of error. *The gun will remain accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. *As for the 17.5.0 update, it now has an ability to fire four shots altogether per fire. Unfortunately, that means you have to save ammunition for that reason, although the number of ammo per use is tempting enough. Counters *Use a shotgun, submachine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Avoid its users' shots since they fire four rounds per trigger, which is quite devastating if used correctly. *It isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. Be warned that this weapon features the grenade launcher that lobs out gravity-defying grenade launcher. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *If the player were to encounter an opponent with the Laser Cannon, the player should use wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. **A problem with this technique is the fact that skilled and experienced users can conserve their ammo. So always be careful when facing these users. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a fairly rapid reload. *If all else fails, then your best tactic is to avoid its users' sight at all time. *Anticipate when he will use a grenade launcher. If he does, then bunny hop its projectiles. *Not many automatic weapons stand a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since higher damage and four simultaneous shots per fire skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. Recommended Maps * * * * * * Theme *Military/Desert Camouflage-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *Contrary to what its appearance suggests, the four barrels are not designed to spin like that of the minigun-based weapon. **This was confirmed by the Arrandale Military Supplies. *Despite featuring four barrels at once, each four shots in a single fire does not consume four rounds. Instead, a single round usage results to four barrels firing in unison. *It is one of the few weapons with underbarrel grenade launchers featuring the gravity-defying projectiles. *It is one of the few weapons with desert camouflage. *It became one of the standard-issue weapons in the Armed Forces of United Blocks. *Its sniper sibling is the Stealthy Hunter, also manufactured alongside it. *Its name is a reference to the Operation: Valkyrie. *Without elemental modules, it takes one headshot (single burst shot) to kill a dummy in the Polygon. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *Its firing sound was updated in the 16.1.0 update. **However, it was changed in the 16.7.0 update. *The attribute for the underbarrel grenade launcher has been replaced to attribute in 16.5.0 update. *Its weight was reduced from 75 to 70 in the 16.7.0 update. *In the 20.2.0 Desert Camo/Gulf War update, it is now a multiple-shot weapon, as opposed to being automatic. *It now has an ability to fire four bullets per fire in the 17.5.0 update. *It is comparable to the Hand Gatling, due to their design (but not functionality since these two weapons have different functions). *It is currently one of the most powerful primaries in the game. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Armor Piercing Category:Grenade Launch Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Looping Shot Category:Multiple Shots Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary